Caitlin Snow
Caitlin Snow is a main character on CW series The Flash. She is portrayed by Danielle Panabaker. Ships Het :Atomic Frost — the ship between Ray Palmer and Caitlin :Cold Frost — the ship between Leonard Snart and Caitlin :Killerwave — the ship between Caitlin and Mick Rory :Snowbarry — the ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin :Snowbert - the ship between Caitlin and Julian Desmond :Snowells — the ship between Harry Wells and Caitlin :SnowJax — the ship between Caitlin and Jefferson Jackson :SnowJay — the ship between Caitlin and Hunter Zolomon :Snowqueen — the ship between Oliver Queen and Caitlin :SnowStorm — the ship between Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond :SnowThawne — the ship between Caitlin and Eddie Thawne :Snowvibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Femslash :Black Snow — the ship between Caitlin and Dinah Drake :Caitlicity — the ship between Caitlin and Felicity Smoak :Caitzari - the ship between Caitlin and Zari Tomaz :Frost Queen — the ship between Thea Queen and Caitlin :Quick Snow — the ship between Caitlin and Jesse Quick :Snowgirl — the ship between Caitlin and Kara Zor-El :SnowGold - the ship between Caitlin and Lisa Snart :Snowhawk - the ship between Caitlin and Kendra Saunders :Snowest - the ship between Caitlin and Iris West :Snow Vixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Caitlin :White Snow — the ship between Caitlin and Sara Lance Canon Ronnie Raymond : Caitlin Snow is an intelligent and resourceful woman, who works as a bioengineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, where she first meets fellow scientist Ronnie Raymond. Ronnie is an adventurous contrast to the more structured and logical Dr. Snow and the two soon fall in love, and eventually become engaged. When the particle accelerator explodes, Ronnie risks his life to save everyone else and Caitlin thinks she loses him forever. Through their ex-colleague Hartley Rathaway, the team learn that Ronnie is actually alive – now as Firestorm with Dr. Martin Stein. After separating the two, Ronnie and Caitlin reunite shortly, before discovering that Firestorm's rising temperature will lead to a nuclear explosion. Thinking she will again lose him forever when Ronnie sacrifises himself yet again, Caitlin is awestruck to discover that Ronnie and Stein survive. Ronnie suggests they leave town and start anew, but Caitlin wishes to stay on with her mission with The Flash – and Barry. Ronnie and Stein go away to figure out their new common identity and goal, and return to help Central City fight new foes. Ronnie re-proposes to Caitlin, who accepts and the two marry. Sadly Ronnie is lost when trying to close a portal opened in Central City to new dimensions. Fanon Barry Allen : After rescuring Barry Allen, he and Caitlin quickly develop a close friendship, bonding over losing loved ones and the mission they have created with The Flash. Their relationship is very intense and they both care about each other deeply. Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :Caitlin Snow TUMBLR : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Photos snow.jpg caitlinsnow.jpeg Category:The Flash/Characters/Female Category:Arrow/Characters/Female